


Her Little Death

by MercyMoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn with Plot to enable Porn, Smut, So little plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Darcy Lewis gets fingered by Clint Barton in her office.It's better written than the summary I promise.;)





	Her Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> It might be ooc. Although it is smut and just smut with a short intro so it can't be that ooc. 
> 
> It's not beta read.
> 
> All mistakes are mine so if something really offends you, let me know and I will endeavour to fix it.
> 
> Also I don't own Marvel or any of the Character's but I do own the trouble they get into in this story

She sat at her desk and stared at the blank screen. The Avengers logo stared back at her, silver on black. She had work to do, of course, but a slight need had formed in between her thighs and she could not bring her mind to settle on reports and invoices. She shifted slightly, trying to give her body the pressure it needed, but it just wasn't enough.

She pressed her thighs tightly together at the sound of a knock on her office door. Trying to compose herself, she opened a work page and said, "it's open."

The door swung open and Thor bounded in followed closely by Clint, who closed the door behind him and sat down in the only remaining empty chair in front of her desk. His blue eyes settled on her after scanning the room briefly and he cocked his head slightly as he studied her. His eyes never left her through the whole conversation she had with Thor - about the upcoming compulsory team evening and the possible dates for him and Dr. Jane Foster to go to Asgard, to further help with her study on the Bifrost.

She for her part sat through that conversation with her legs pressed tightly together, trying hard to ignore the painful tingle in between them and the reaction her body was having to the calm but intrigued way that Clint studied her.

Thor smiled warmly at her as he stood up before looking down at Clint who had remained seated, despite the cue for him and Thor to depart. His intense gaze finally shifted away from her to meet Thor's blue eyes, gently. 

"I will meet up with you later Thor," he said, his voice as soft and smooth and controlled as ever," I just have something private to discuss."

Thor beamed again and strode out, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately Clint stood up and strolled towards the door, locking it quickly. He turned again and smiled at her, his intense blue eyes meeting hers.

Walking around the office so he stood behind her chair, he studied her features closely. Double checking that he hadn't misread the situation. Her pale cheeks where tinged slightly pink and her lips were parted and swollen, as if she had been worrying them with her teeth. He noted that the slight pink tinge picked up again on her neck before promptly disappearing underneath the hemline of her top. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she sat tense and rigid as she started up at him. Her legs were pressed firmly together, but Clint could detect the slight shifting.

"You know," he said, his voice breaking the thick tension in the air," as a spy I can confidently say that I know what's bothering you." 

Her lips parted again as she ran her tongue along the bottom lip to moisten it, but her blues eyes met his with defiance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Biceps" She said back, her eyes settling on her screen again, but her fingers curled into the hem of her skirt. 

He hummed in acknowledgement of her statement, as he placed his hands on the arm rests on either side of her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Miss Lewis, I know when you're lying too."

She breathed in slowly, trying to calm herself and Clint swallowed as he looked down at the ample amount of skin that would be his to explore. He only needed to play his cards right.

His breath hit her neck and she stretched it. Opening it up for him and he grabbed onto that invitation with both hands. All at once his hand fisted her brown curls and swept them out of the way as his lips met her neck and she sighed so sweetly he was convinced she had melted.

As his lips explored the glorious expanse of her pale neck, his hands roamed up her arms, and down her chest, feeling the heavy weight of her breasts in their palms before squeezing and massaging them. She sucked in a hasty breath as his thumbs brushed against her nipples through the fabric and he smiled into the crook of her neck.

She shifted in her chair to accompany his roaming hands, and allowed them to skim up the soft and warm skin of her inner thighs. He could feel the heat radiating off her center and he swallowed again. He was hard against the back of her chair but that would be dealt with later.

He moved around so the he was facing her and captured her lips in his. They parted for him immediately and he sunk into them as she whimpered into his mouth. He lifted her into a standing position, leaning flush against him, his knee slipping in between her compliant legs.

He kissed her feverishly and she swallowed his kisses hungrily, her hands clinging to his shoulders as he pulled her closer by the hips. That had started to rub ever so slightly against the fabric of his work pants. Seeking friction. 

He spun her around, fitting his body against the curvature of her back and reached down, running his hands up her thigh and under her skirt to cup her sex and she gasped as he applied pressure against her slightly damp lace.

She arched as he unceremoniously slipped two fingers deep in her and started curling them in her. His palm applying a satisfying pressure to her clit. 

As he worked her with his fingers, she came alive; her body rocking against his hand, searching for its release. She hand one hand firmly clutched against his arm, nails biting his skin and supporting herself. The other was pushed against her lips, dampening the sinful moans and whispers that escaped her lips as she moved against his fingers.

She was close, her breathing had quickened and she was silent, her mind going blank for a few seconds as she reached the highest point. Her body stilled briefly and Clint spun them around so she was a bundle of exhausted and compliant limps in his arms as he sat in her chair.

She shifted and smiled at him, making to reach for his warmth but he stilled her.

"Nah Darcy, it's okay. We can deal with me later. Feeling better though?" Clint smiled at her satisfied smile and short nod as she nestled closer into him.

He waited for her to climb off him and fix herself in the reflection on her monitor. Smoothing her hair and her clothes down and fixing her make-up. She reached for him as he unlocked the door and slipped something into his pocket. 

Clint laughed later when he had gotten a moment of privacy and pulled out her lace panties out of his pocket, and Natasha merely arched an eyebrow at him as he pocketed it again and continued with paperwork.


End file.
